Animal Cookie: The Sequel
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Andre has a slight obsession with pink and white frosted cookies that are shaped like animals... THE SEQUEL!


**A/n: for my loyal 'Animal Cookie' fans out there, here's a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**_Animal Cookie: The Sequel_**

Andre grabbed the box of fancy looking frosted animal cookies while Tori was picking up some supplies from the convenience store down the street for some project thing that they were supposed to be doing. He ripped open the box and stared inside.

There was a very large elephant shaped one on top.

He reached in and pulled it out. Andre looked over his shoulder for any signs of Tori.

Nope. No sign of the half-insane brunette.

He took it out and put it on the table before reaching in and pulling out one that looked like a camel. "Oh come on," he whined. "Those aren't even in the same freaking environment." Andre tossed it back into the box.

Tori wouldn't notice, would she? He shrugged off the question and looked back in the box.

A lion. Andre liked lions. He pulled it out and put it next to the elephant.

He shoved his hand in the box and began looking for another elephant. Soon enough, he found it and put it next to the other elephant so they were both facing the lion.

The boy cleared his throat before picking up both the elephants in one hand and the lion in the other.

"RAWR, IMMA GONNA EAT CHOO!" yelled Andre, shaking the lion animal cookie in his hand.

His eyes darted over to the pair of pink frosted elephants. "No!" he pleaded in a weak elephant sounding voice. It was pathetic, but it'd have to do. "Don't eat us! We're too pink frosted delicious-y to eat!"

"But I'm a lion and I'm supposed to eat elephants so RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR!" Andre moved the lion closer to the elephants in a pouncing sort of motion.

He loved animal cookies.

Andre took the elephants and started picking the sprinkles off by beating them over the head with the lion shaped animal cookie. It worked pretty well…

…until their tiny pink frosted head's snapped off.

Andre ducked his head low so he could only just barely see over the edge of the coffee table he was playing on. He let his voice drop into one that sounded like one of the narrator guys off of Animal Planet.

"The predator that has been dubbed the Andre Being Awesome Monster stalks the lion and the elephants while they drink peacefully by the watering hole, unsuspecting as they're about to be pounced upon by the Andre Being Awesome Monster."

Even though their heads were snapped off, Andre could still imagine that they were actually bending down and drinking from an imaginary watering hole…

"The Andre Being Awesome Monster launches his attack!"

Andre moved one hand up slowly so it was just above the edge of the coffee table before reaching forward, striking as fast as a cobra, to grab the head and the body of one of the innocent elephants. He shoved both pieces in his mouth and chomped viciously on it.

Once it was gone, he continued the narrative piece of this game.

"The other elephant has noticed its friend is gone. It knows that it is in danger, but it cannot see the Andre Being Awesome Monster."

He took the remaining elephant's head and shook it everywhere as if the elephant was looking frantically for its friend or any sign of the predator.

"And now, its gone as well."

Andre took the last elephant and began to shove the head in his mouth slowly, eating it deliberately as if to cause maximum pain for the prey.

The front door opened quickly before slamming shut even faster. "ANDRE!"

His dark eyes widened. "THE LION'S ATTACKING THE TORI IS GOING TO KILL ANDRE MONSTER!" He immediately threw the lion at Tori before running for his life, the box of frosted animal cookies still in hand.

"ANDRE, YOU'RE EATING MY ANIMAL COOKIES _AGAIN_?" She dropped the supplies for the project and they scattered all over the floor. The brunette girl began running after him as fast as she could.

"NO! THESE ARE THE FANCY FROSTED KIND!" Andre kept running before he ducked under her kitchen table, clutching the box of animal cookies to his chest for dear life before he curled up in the fetal position.

"THEY'RE STILL _MY_ ANIMAL COOKIES!" whined Tori, grabbing one of the chairs from the table and pushing it further under the table, hitting Andre in the head with it multiple times.

"I LOVE ANIMAL COOKIES! SUE ME!" Andre tucked the box tighter to his chest.

"By the way, the lion: IT DOESN'T ATTACK REAL WELL!"

"IT'S A COOKIE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? CLAWS OF FURY?"

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST THROWN ONE OF THE CAMEL COOKIES AT ME!" Seconds later, a camel shaped animal cookie hit Tori in the face. She gave it a pouty face, giving up before bending down, picking it up and walking over to the couch to start on the project.

For the next three hours, Andre hid under the table, eating the entire box of pink and white fancy frosted and sprinkle covered animal cookies.

* * *

**A/N: I think this was better than the original… REVIEW! Thanks for reading and baiiii!**

**~Sky**


End file.
